Alex Lifeson equipment
Alex Lifeson's equipment in the chronological order he acquired them. Equipment with a unknown date is on the bottom. Early Years Guitars *Kent Acoustic *Canora *1968 Gibson ES-335, Tobacco Sunburst *1963 Fender Stratocaster, Sunburst (Sold) Amplifiers *Kent *Marshall (#1) Effects *Fuzz Face Distortion Pedal *Maestro Phaser Pedal *Crybaby Wah Pedal *Echoplex Echo Pedal Rush Amplifiers *Marshall JMP Rush Tour Guitars *1968 Gibson ES-335 Amplifiers *Marshall (#2) Fly by Night Amplifiers *Fender Super Reverb *Marshall Effects *Morley Volume Pedal 2112 Guitars *Gibson Dove Acoustic *Gibson B-45 12-string Acoustic All the World's a Stage Tour Guitars *Gibson EDS-1175 Doubleneck, Cherry (Damaged) *1974 Gibson Les Paul Amplifier *Marshall A Farewell to Kings Guitars *1976 Gibson ES-355, Cream *Gibson EDS-1275 Doubleneck, White *Gibson J-55 Jumbo Acoustic *1971 Ramirez Classical *1977 Epiphone C-60 Classical *1977 Hentor Sportscaster (Fender Stratocaster), Black *Pyramid Solid Body Custom Amplifiers • H/H Heads into Marshall 4x12 cabinets *Marshall 100-watt Super Lead Effects *Boss CE-1 Chorus Ensemble *Crybaby Wah A Farewell to Kings Tour Guitars *1978 Gibson ES-345, Black Amplifiers *Marshall (#3) *Fender Twin Reverb Effects *Electro-Harmonix Electric Mistress Flanger Pedal *Boss Chorus Pedal Hemispheres Guitars *Roland GR-500 Guitar Synthesizer Amplifiers *Hiwatt *Fender Twin Reverb Other Instruments *Moog Taurus Bass Pedals Hemispheres Tour Effects & Electronics *Leslie Rotating Speaker *3 Roland RE-301 Space Echo *Maestro Parametric Filter *Ashley Preamplifier Equipment *Omega Guitar Stand Permanent Waves Guitars *Gibson Howard Roberts, Cherry Sunburst *Zetaphon Amplifiers *Hiwatt *Mesa-Boogie Mark 1 (lead on Jacob's Ladder) Effects *Loft Analog Delay Strings *Augustine *Martin Picks *Kay White Nylon Moving Pictures Guitars *Hentor Sportscaster (Fender Stratocaster), Red *Hentor Sportscaster (Fender Stratocaster), White Amplifiers *Hiiwatt *Dean Markley Effects & Electronics *Advanced Audio Digital Delay *Roland Digital Delay *MXR Distortion Pedal *MXR Microamp Preamplifier Moving Pictures Tour Guitars *Ovation Adamas Classical *Ovation Adamas Acoustic/Electric Signals Effects & Electronics *Deltalab Harmonizer *Yamaha E1010 Delay *Mutron Octave Divider Signals Tour Guitars *1959 Fender Telecaster Reissue, Blonde Grace Under Pressure Two or three Fender Stratocasters he already owned were customized into Hentor Sportscasters. Power Windows Amplifiers *Dean Markley *TSR Rockman Effects & Electronics *Roland Reverb *Loft Digital Delay *Ibanez HD-1000 Harmonizer *Boss Super Distortion Pedal *Boss Octaver *Delta Lab ADM-2048 Digital Delay Power Windows Tour Guitars *Signature, Black *Signature, Dark Vermillion *Signature, White Hold Your Fire Amplifiers *Gallien-Krueger Effects & Electronics *Roland Dimension D Spatial Expander Presto Amplifiers *Carvin *Roland Presto Tour Guitars *Paul Reed Smith, Tobacco Sunburst *Paul Reed Smith Custom 24, Gray Black Effects & Electronics *Gallien-Krueger CPL-2000 Preamplifier *Crown Macro Power Amplifier *Roland GP-16 Effects Processor *Bradshaw Pedal Board Roll the Bones Guitars *Paul Reed Smith, Blue *Paul Reed Smith SC, Black Cherry *Washburn Acoustic Roll the Bones Tour Effects & Electronics *Gallien-Krueger GPL-2000 Preamplifier *Mesa-Boogie Series 400 II Power Amplifier *Bryston 2V Preamplifier *Roland DEP-5 Reverb *TC Electronics TC-2290 Chorus Pedal *TC Electronics 1210 Spatial Expander *Digitech IPS-33 Pitch Shifter Counterparts Amplifiers *Peavey 5150 Counterparts Tour Amplifiers *Marshall 6300 *Marshall JCM 800 Effects & Electronics *TC Electronics 2290 Delay *Roland SDE 3000 Effects Processor *Lexicon Delay *Lexicon Effects Processor *Digitech Preamplifier *Palmer PDI-3 Speaker Simulator Test for Echo Guitars *1963 Fender Stratocaster Reissue *Martin Classical *Godin Acousticaster *Larrivee Other Instruments *Mandola Effects & Electronics *Roland VG-08 Test for Echo Tour Amplifiers *Marshall JCM 900 Victor Vapor Trails Tour Guitars *Paul Reed Smith Singlecut CE22 *Paul Reed Smith Singlecut CE24 *1958 Gibson Les Paul Standard Reissue, Cherry Sunburst *Gibson Les Paul Standard, Ebony *Gibson SG Doubleneck *Gibson J-150 Jumbo Acoustic *Fender Telecaster (1) Other Instruments *Korg MPK-130 MIDI Pedals Amplifiers *Hughes & Kettner Triamp MKII *Hughes & Kettner Zentera Effects & Electronics *Behringer Multigate XR4400 Pro *Behringer MX-602 Line Mixer *Behringer Ultralink MX-662 Channel Splitter *Behringer Virtualizer DSP 2024P Pro *Boss TU-12H Tuner *Custom Audio Japan GVCA-2 Rev. 3 MIDI Programmer *Digital Music Corporation GCX Audio Switcher *Digital Music Corporation Ground Control Pedal *Dunlop Volume Pedal *Dunlop DCR-1SR Wah *Hughes & Kettner Rotosphere *Samson UR-5D Wireless Receiver *Samson UT-5 Wireless Transmitter *Shure Antenna Distribution System *Shure U-1 Wireless Transmitter *Shure U4D Wireless Receiver *TC Electronics G-Force Effects Processor Snakes & Arrows Tour Guitars *Gibson Les Paul Custom, Ebony *Gibson Les Paul, Maple Sunburst *Gibson Les Paul *1958 Gibson Les Paul Reissue, Tobacco Sunburst *1959 Gibson Les Paul Reissue, Sunburst *1957 Gibson Les Paul Goldtop Reissue *Martin D12-28 12-string Acoustic (1) *Martin D12-28 12-string Acoustic (2) *Martin D12-28 12-string Acoustic (3) Other Instruments *Garrison OM-20 Octave Mandolin Amplifiers *Hughes & Kettner Switchblade 100 Effects & Electronics *Audio Technica AEW 5200 Wireless Receiver *Axess Electronics CFX4 Amplifier Switcher *Axess Electronics GRX4 Amplifier Switcher *Ernie Ball 250k Volume Pedal *Fishman Aura Acoustic Guitar Modeler *Furman PL Plus Power Conditioner *Furman PL-8 Power Conditioner *Mesa Boogie Amplifier Switcher Time Machine Tour Keyboards *Moog Little Fatty Amplifiers *Hughes & Kettner Coreblade Equipment *Hughes & Kettner Custom Cabinet Prop Guitars *Fender Telecaster (2) *Martin 12 String Acoustic *Garrison G25-12-E 12-string Acoustic (1) *Garrison G25-12-E 12-string Acoustic (2) *Garrison G25-12-E 12-string Acoustic (3) *Garrison GGC-50-CE Acoustic, Natural *1976 Gibson ES-355 Inspired by Alex Lifeson, Cream *Gibson Howard Roberts Fusion *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Alex Lifeson *Gibson Les Paul Axcess Custom, Iced Tea Burst (Sold) *Paul Reed Smith Custom 24, Tortoise Shell *Paul Reed Smith Hollowbody Other Instruments *Bouzouki Amplifiers *Fender Twin Reverb *Gallien-Krueger Celestion Equipment *Dean Markley Blue Steel Custom Lights Strings Effects & Electronics References *Guitar Player, June 1980 *Guitar Shop, February 1996'' "Solo Signals"'' Category:Equipment